


Coming Home

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Potential Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: I open the door and walk in, gesturing around vaguely to the room as I go set my stuff down. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Gansey looking about, slight interest in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, presumably about the motel room, but then he catches Adam’s sharp glare at him and promptly closes his mouth. A small smile tugs at my lips at their familiar antics, but then I’m reminded of why I’m here and not at Monmouth, and the small smile evaporates.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 1





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All characters are 19, all characters are going to be in a consensual polyamory relationship once more, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, self-sacrificing, oblivious, analytical, and insecure Omega Werewolf.
> 
> This is another flashback! It’s the reconciliation scene that happens after “Too Late for I Love You”.
> 
> Enjoy!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groan and reach out to shut off my alarm. I blink my eyes open and read the time on the clock. 6:30am. Fun.

I stretch and pull myself out of bed at the motel I’ve been staying at. I trudge to the bathroom, stopping when I catch my reflection in the sink mirror.

My skin is paler, I have dark circles under my eyes, and I just look a kind of tired that has nothing to do with lack of sleep.

I rub my eyes, sighing.

A month.

It’s been a month ever since Gansey, Adam, and I broke up. A month filled with late-night breakdowns, crying in the shower, and resisting the urge to leave a physical mark on my body to reflect the sheer immeasurable pain that perpetually lives inside me ever since that night by the roadside.

If only I hadn’t kept my plan from them. If only I hadn’t tried to just do it on my own. If only I had been calmer when talking to them afterward. If only I hadn’t let my anger take control of me. If only I had been a better girlfriend. If only I had just-

It’s no use thinking about the ‘what if’s’. I did what I did, and I said what I said. I can’t take it back, and I can’t change it.

I wipe away the tears that had been running down my cheeks and start getting ready for work.

That night, a month ago, I ran. I ran from the outskirts of Henrietta all the way to a small rundown town called Purdy. 

Purdy is 60 miles from Henrietta. 60. Miles. I ran for 60 miles. That’s almost 19 hours worth of running. Fuck.

Guess that can happen when you’ve got werewolf speed and heartbroken adrenaline on your side, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven’t heard from or seen either Adam or Gansey this whole month. 

Granted, I left my phone in the Pig that night, so I have no way to contact them since I can’t remember their numbers, and even though I could just make my way back to Henrietta, I have a feeling they’re better off without me there. At least, I hope they’re happy and safe. I want them to be happy and safe. Their happiness has always been my top priority. Even if it’s without me. Without me there to destroy everything again.

I have to put down the coffee pot I’m refilling and grab the counter, fighting back tears.

After a couple of deep breaths to steady myself, I grab the coffee pot and continue what I had been doing while glancing around.

I’m currently working at a little place called Moe’s Diner as a waitress. The pay is not very good, but I’m not looking for a luxurious life, just a tolerable existence. I’m planning on probably going on the road again soon anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.

Most of my coworkers leave me alone, not really wanting to approach the girl who looks like she’s already got one foot in the grave and is just finding the right time to finish the job herself. 

Not that I don’t know how to fake a sunny disposition for the customers, cause I do, but still.

It’s getting close to lunch time, and I’m gonna go on break soon when the bell above the front door rings. I don’t immediately look up, focused on scrubbing out a caked-on weird looking something in one of the frying pans, but I do look up at my coworker Janis when she touches my elbow. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Did you see those two handsome young men who just walked in?” Janis is in her early thirties and has kinda become a sort of friend to me here over the past month. “I would very much like to show them a good time, if you know what I mean.” She says, throwing me a wink. I crack a small smile before elbowing her gently.

“Come on, Janis.” I laugh softly.

“Oh hush you,” She scolds with a playful smile, “A lady’s gotta try, right?”

I shake my head, chuckling at her antics slightly. I look back down at the frying pan that is refusing to be clean.

“Wish me luck!” Are her parting words as I assume she goes over to said ‘handsome young men’.

I chuckle softly again and look up to the table that Janis is waiting on, and I nearly pass out.

Sitting at a table by the window, looking over the menu, are two very handsome young men indeed. Handsome young men who’s eyes I’ve gotten lost in, handsome young men who’s hands I’ve held and who’s lips I’ve kissed.

Sitting at that table are Gansey and Adam. They look a little worse for wear, but no less gorgeous.

My grip slackens, and the heavy frying pan clatters loudly into the sink.

Adam and Gansey’s eyes snap to me. As does everyone else’s. I freeze. Adam and Gansey’s eyes widen in recognition, but before either of them can make a move or even breath, I’m bolting out the back door.

I crash out into the backlot, not sure where I’m going, and also not sure why I’m running.

A hand grabs my arm and turns me around. I instinctively push against the firm chest, hard. The person goes stumbling, and it’s only when I hear a gorgeously vaguely accented voice call “Gansey!” that I register who exactly I just shoved to the ground.

Gansey’s staring up at me with wide hazel eyes filled with wonderment.

“Artemis.” He breaths.

Adam rushes over and pulls Gansey to his feet, regarding me with that same look of wonderment.

Before either one of us can get another word out, the backdoor bursts open and Janis busts through carrying a shotgun that she has aimed at Adam and Gansey.

“Get away from her!” Janis’s voice is fierce. I am both really grateful to have befriended her, and terrified of what she’ll do with that shotgun if I don’t act now.

I fling myself between the gun and the boys, holding my hands up in a placating manner.

“It’s ok, Janis,” I say, trying to steady my shaking voice, “I know them, they aren’t gonna hurt me.”

Janis now looks puzzled, but at least she lowers the gun slightly, although she does shoot Adam and Gansey a suspicious look.

“Then why’d you run?”

“Um...” I stutter, “I don’t quite know to be honest. But trust me, they mean me no harm.”

She looks at me firmly, then at the boys behind me, and finally lowers her gun.

“You hurt her,” she warns, pointing a finger at Gansey and Adam, “I’ll kill you, ya hear?”

They must make a movement of ascent, because then she’s sending me a meaningful look before going back inside the diner, muttering something about covering for me. I let out a sigh of relief and turn to face the boys who’s hearts I broke and who broke mine.

We stand awkwardly staring at each other a long moment.

“Why did you run?” Adam asks.

I know he’s talking about more than just right now. I sigh and pull my hair-tie out, releasing my hair from the rough ponytail I had it in, and run my hands through it as I shrug.

“I don’t know, I just kinda...reacted.”

Gansey and Adam nod slightly. A thought hits me.

“Wait, what are you doing here?”

“We came to find you.” Gansey answers matter-of-factly.

“Well, then that begs the question of how did you know I was here?”

“We called Clark, and he told us where you were.” Adam answers.

“Oh...” Clark’s number wasn’t that hard to find since I just needed to find a computer and google ‘Harvard Faculty’ and scroll down t’ill I found his name. He was the only person I told where I was, mainly cause I couldn’t remember Blue or Ronan’s number, and just incase I went missing or something, someone would at least know where to look. Also because Clark’s always been a really great teacher and ally, and he had been worried about my radio silence during the first 2 weeks.

I scratch the back of my neck and shift, not really knowing what to say or where to look. From the looks of it, they don’t seem to either. After a little while, I sigh.

“Janis said she was gonna cover for me, and I was about to take my break anyway, so do you wanna take this somewhere more private?”

They both nod, and I lead them to my motel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open the door and walk in, gesturing around vaguely to the room as I go set my stuff down. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Gansey looking about, slight interest in his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, presumably about the motel room, but then he catches Adam’s sharp glare at him and promptly closes his mouth. A small smile tugs at my lips at their familiar antics, but then I’m reminded of why I’m here and not at Monmouth, and the small smile evaporates.

Taking a deep steadying breath, I turn and face them. 

“So...”, I start, “why are you here?”

They stare, confused.

“What do you mean?” Gansey says, “We’re here because we wanted to find you.”

“I get that,” I continue patiently, “but my question is why did you want to find me?”

“To apologize.” Adam says simply, and with a note of guilt in his voice.

This throws me for a loop. Apologize?

“What?” I say, perplexed, “what do you have to apologize for?”

“For hurting you,” Adam explains, yet again with that guilt in his voice, “and for being so hard on you when you were just trying to protect us.”

What?

“Woah woah woah, hold up!” I exclaim, “You both were right to be hard on me! I should’ve told you and I shouldn’t have gone behind your backs, so it’s me who should be apologizing to you. Which is what I’m doing now.” I take a deep breath and look at them both seriously, hoping that they could maybe forgive me. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for betraying your trust. And I know sorry doesn’t even begin to cover it, but I never meant to hurt either of you, and I’m really sorry I did.”

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I fight them. This isn’t a pity party, this is making things right with them, finally do right by them.

“Artemis,” Gansey says with a frown, “we understand why you did it, and we accept your apology. That’s not why we’re here.”

“Then...” I frown in turn, “why are you here? I thought Adam said you both wanted to apologize, but it’s me who hurt you both, not the other way around.”

“So what we said didn’t hurt you?” Adam pushes, an eyebrow raised.

I hesitate. “It did,” I say at length, “but it was necessary.”

Gansey waves a dismissive hand.

“Regardless,” Gansey’s voice is firm, “we aren’t here to discuss who has more blame for the hurt. At least, not just that. We mainly came here to talk about...our relationship.” As he says this he gestures to the three of us. “And what exactly the future may hold.”

The frown that was already on my face deepens.

“I...”, my voice displays my confusion, “ok...how...how have you been? Happier, I hope.”

“Why would we be happier?” Adam says, looking shocked.

“Well,” I continue, forcing the words out, “because I’m no longer there to destroy things and hurt you both, so I would hope that you are much happier now.”

They stare at me, matching looks of shock. I don’t want to hear them say that I’m right, but it’s the only answer, to be honest.

“You think...” Gansey murmurs, “you think we’re happier without you?”

“Yes...?” I say, looking at them quizzically.

Suddenly, Gansey is rushing over and crushing me in a hug. I don’t immediately respond, too shocked to do much of anything. I eventually wrap my arms around him. But then I catch sight of Adam. He’s glaring daggers into the wall beside me, fists curled tightly. My stomach drops, realizing my mistake. 

I pull away from Gansey forcefully, keeping him at arms length and holding my hands up placatingly at Adam.

“I’m sorry,” I say in a rush, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched him-“

“We aren’t fucking happier without you, Artemis.”

Adam’s voice is strained, but it doesn’t sound like anger, as I had initially thought. And surely enough, when he looks at me, all I see is despair and an impotent frustration. I can see Gansey fidgeting, which is very un-Gansey like, and looking at me with eyes filled with their own desperation and pain, wanting to hold me again, but uncertain if I’ll want it.

I take a step away from the both of them.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“We’ve been miserable, Artemis.” Adam is looking at me with such intensity and almost spitting the words out, “Don’t say that all you do is destroy things and hurt us, because that’s a total lie. This last month has been torture, so don’t fucking say that we should be happier without you.”

“Well if that’s true,” I’m starting to feel defensive now, “then why did you wait a month before finding me?”

“Because we were in denial.” Gansey says diplomatically, but earnestly, “We were trying to convince ourselves that it was for the best, that we both could move on and be happy.” He heaves a sigh and gives Adam a meaningful glance. “But we just kept fighting about anything and everything, and we both just missed you so much that we realized that we had to at least see you and talk to you, at least try to resolve the unresolved tension before either of us could even begin to try to be happy. I tried calling you, but then your phone rang from inside the Pig, and we thought it was hopeless.”

Gansey runs his hand through his chestnut hair, ruffling the already ruffled locks.

“That night...” He swallows painfully, “we tried to go after you, but since we knew we would never be able to catch up to you on foot, we went in the Pig.”

“But,” Adam interjects, his voice still slightly strained, “predictably, it broke down, so we couldn’t go after you fast enough to see where you were going.”

Gansey had shot Adam a look at the mention of the Pig’s unreliability, but now he’s looking back at me with such an open and honest look that I feel my heart pound a little harder.

“We eventually thought to contact Clark,” Gansey says, “and ask him if he knew where you were. He told us where, and now we’re here.”

I take a minute to digest this.

“Ok...” I mutter, “so, you wanted to clear the air?”

Gansey nods, but Adam is now looking at me strangely.

“That’s why you didn’t come to Henrietta all this time, right?” Adam’s tone is carefully neutral, “Because you thought we’d be better off without you.”

I look away from his probing gaze and nod.

“I thought we were over you taking stupid decisions without talking to us.” Adam says frustratedly.

“Hey,” I fire back, “I didn’t wanna get between your relationship, so I thought it best to just stay out of your lives all together!”

They both look shocked once more.

“Our...but...” Gansey murmurs, an uncharacteristic look of uncertainty on his face once more, “Do you...did we read it wrong? Do you not wanna be in a relationship with Adam and I anymore?”

I am once again thrown for a loop.

“Wait, what?” I exclaim, “You...you wanna get back together?”

They both stare at me as if I’ve just said the stupidest thing, and honestly, I feel like I have.

“Yes.” Gansey says with certainty.

“That’s the whole point of why we wanted to talk to you,” Adam adds, “to see if you wanted to date Gansey and I again.”

I need a moment. Here I was thinking that neither one wanted anything to do with me ever again, and now they’re telling me that they wanna get back together? What!

I stumble over to the bed and sit down, staring wide eyed at the ground.

“Do you-“

“Just...just give me a minute, Gans.”

I put my head in my hands and think, weighing the pros and cons and trying to think pragmatically and objectively instead of emotionally and subjectively.

On one hand, I very much wanna get back together with them, but on the other, I’m terrified I’ll hurt them once more, or that they don’t really want this and are just forcing themselves to. 

I lift my head and look at them.

“Are you sure?” I ask seriously, “Are you absolutely certain that what you both want is to date again?”

Gansey smiles softly while Adam runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Artemis,” Gansey says, looking at me intently, “I love you. And I know Adam does too. Believe us when we say that we really, really want to be with you once more.”

My eyes are wide with shock. I stare at him.

“Say...” I hesitate, “could you say it again, please?”

His smile softens impossibly more. “I. Love. You.” His heartbeat remains steady. He’s telling the truth.

I turn to Adam, who is looking anywhere but at me. His heartbeat is wild and frantic, and there’s a blush high on his sharp cheekbones.

“Adam?” I whisper. He looks at me, eyes complex, “Do you...is what Gansey said true?”

He bites his lip. “Yeah...” Adam murmurs, before taking a deep breath and holding my gaze firmly, “I love you, Artemis.”

It’s plain as day that this isn’t easy for him to say, but his heartbeat is proof enough that he’s telling the truth as well.

The tears I had been fighting for so long finally spill over. A happy little sound escapes me as I smile brightly.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get to tell you both this,” I say between happy sobs, “I love you both so much.”

I fling myself at them, wrapping both Gansey and Adam in a tight hug, a hug that they gladly reciprocate.

“I love you.” Adam says again, quieter, while kissing Gansey’s forehead, and then mine. Another happy little sob escapes me.

“I love you too.” Gansey whispers back, a very soft and loving smile on his face while he looks at Adam and I.

I didn’t think I’d ever be able to have this again, but here we are.

After, we talk for a little while longer. I tell them how I can’t promise that I won’t put myself in danger in favour of saving their lives again, but I do promise that I will talk with them first so that we can come up with a solution. Together.

We all agree to take things slow for now, and to get better at loving one another the way we each deserve to be loved.

Gansey video calls Blue and Ronan to tell them the good news. They’re both in Monmouth, and Blue says how if we were all there she would smack us upside the head for being so stupid this past month, and Ronan just gives a short laugh while feeding Chainsaw. God, I didn’t realize how much I missed this easy comfort.

Gansey, Adam, Ronan, and Blue are my adopted family. And I’m gonna fight with all I have to protect and be better for them.

I can’t wait to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Again, this is a flashback that happens after “Too Late For I Love You”. Constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
